COR Quick Draw Guide by Arekkusu
This is intended to be a concise reference guide for CORs looking to improve the effectiveness of their Quick Draw. 'Quick Draw Shots' All shots excluding Light and Dark shots will cause magical damage. This is subject to resists. Initially you have 2 Quick Draw charges. These re-charge at 1 per minute. Each Quick Draw Recast merit will reduce this by 2 seconds to a maximum of -10 seconds with the full 5 merits. The Mirke Wardecors can further reduce this by 5 seconds with the appropriate augments meaning Quick Draw recast can become as low as 45 seconds. Many mobs have elemental weaknesses (as well as resistances), so think about exploiting these where you can. Much like regular black magic nukes, Quick Draw shots are subject to day and weather effects, meaning that the elemental day can strengthen shots of the matching element but it can also weaken shots of the element it is strong to. Some shots when used after a relevant debuff lands successfully, will have an additional effect e.g. Earth Shot used after a Slow spell has landed, will help increase the effect of Slow by 10%. Water Shot – water elemental damage. Additional effect: Poison DoT increase Fire Shot - fire elemental damage. No additional effect noted Ice Shot - ice elemental damage. Additional effect: Paralyze +10%, unknown affect on Bind Wind Shot - wind elemental damage. Additional effect: Acid Bolt defense down +5% Earth Shot - earth elemental damage. Additional effect: Slow +10% Thunder Shot - thunder elemental damage. No additional effect noted Light Shot – light based Sleep effect. No damage. Additional effect: Dia defense down +5% and DoT increase. Dark Shot – dark based Dispel effect. No damage. Additional effect: Bio attack down +5% and DoT increase; Blind +10%. 'Increasing Damage and Accuracy' The formula for calculating Quick Draw damage is as below: 2*(Gun base DMG + bullet base DMG)*(1+(MAB/100))*(staff bonus)*(Day/Weather Bonus) Resisting the damage causes the target to take 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, or 1/16 of normal damage. How to increase damage (excluding Light and Dark shots): *1. Gun DMG – choose a gun with a high DMG rating e.g. Corsair's Gun +1. Increasing the DMG of the gun by 1 will increase Quick Draw damage by 2 points *2. Bullet DMG – Steel Bullets are the highest damage bullet available to COR at this point in time *3. Magic Attack Bonus – Each point of Magic Attack Bonus will increase Quick Draw damage by approximately 2 points. You can get this effect by means of: **(i) Gear related **(ii) Support Job related - /BLM, /RDM and /BLU are the only subs that give MAB **(iii) Status effect related – Wizard’s Roll, Diabolos’ Dream Shroud, Memento Mori, Shiva’s Favour etc… *4. Staff bonus – Normal Quality (NQ) staves of the corresponding element to the shot will do +10% (x1.1) damage. High Quality (HQ) will do +15% (x1.15) *5. Day/weather bonus – these have a 33-50% chance of kicking in: **+10% (x1.1) for magic of the day matching shot **+10% (x1.1) for magic matching single weather matching shot **+20% (x1.2) for magic matching single weather and day matching shot **+25% (x1.25) for magic matching double weather matching shot **+35% (x1.35) for magic matching double weather and day matching shot If you have any of the elemental obis, the effect is guaranteed so long as you have the correct obi equipped for the matching shot/weather/day. How to increase accuracy (all shots): *1. AGI – there is plenty of equipment that can increase AGI and lower the chance of resists. Certain support jobs will have naturally higher AGI than others e.g. /RNG and /NIN *2. Magic Accuracy – through one of two ways: **(i) Gear related. **(ii) Status effect related e.g. Warlock’s Roll I believe some people still contest Magic Accuracy will help shots land better. My main reason to support this theory is the presence of the hidden effect of Magic Accuracy on the elemental staves; I have noticed that using the Light Staff with Light Shot has certainly improved its accuracy. *3. Quick Draw Accuracy merits – useful to take full merits in this. At maximum this is +10 (magic) accuracy for all shots 'Support jobs' Likely the event/task you are doing will determine the support job you will use. Here is a brief summary of the advantages to Quick Draw with certain subs: *'/BLM' – Job Trait of MAB +24, the most of any sub-job. However, the penalty of this is you are left with very little support for yourself or your party. *'/RDM' - Job Trait of MAB +20. A nice boost that allows you to also use a lot of support/healing magic. *'/BLU' - Job Trait of MAB +20 with Cursed Sphere and Sound Blast set. Not a sub-job I have ever seen on a COR but it could work with the right setting. After setting MAB, you could further set spells that increase AGI or other stats as well as set curative spells e.g. Wild Carrot, to provide support to your party. A very flexible support-job. 'Equipment Options' It is likely you will find alternatives to those listed here, especially with augmented items from Fields of Valor NMs, Evolith/Synergy, Moblin Maze Mongers and the Add-On Expansions. Main Elemental Staves Use the correct staff that matches the shot you want to use. If you use a staff that is weak to the elemental shot you are shooting e.g. Ice Staff equipped and you shoot a Fire Shot, then expect to see a –10% modification applied to your damage. However, it isn’t always possible to have the right staff equipped all the time, especially if you are TPing with another weapon. It is a good idea to have at least one each of the NQ staves, inventory space permitting! The HQ versions are preferable over the NQ ones for the +5% extra damage and +10 Magic Accuracy, but these are not mandatory. Buy the HQ ones relevant to which shots you find most useful/you use the most. Some of the more notable staves: Wind Staff / Auster's Staff http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/d6/Wind_Staff.png Notable due to the AGI bonus. Useful on mobs with high resistance. Ice Staff / Aquilo's Staff The HQ is recommended here as it is vastly cheaper than the other HQ ones. Light Staff / Apollo's Staff http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/b/ba/Light_Staff.png Very useful for helping the sleep effect of Light Shots land. Make sure you have one of these. Sub (Grip) The most relevant grips are those that drop off Tier 3 ZNMs; they increase magic accuracy of a single element e.g. Ice Grip http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/7/71/Ice_Grip.jpg Light Grip If you have the inventory space, several of these are useful. However, it would be more sensible to invest in just one or two of these, especially where you have a HQ staff/with shots you use most. Also if you are /mage, this is a handy +20MP bonus. Reaver Grip / Reaver Grip +1 If you can't be bothered to carry all those elemental grips or don't have the inventory space you may find one of these universal pieces useful. Ranged (Gun) Corsair's Gun / Corsair's Gun +1 Likely the optimum option for most CORs. These have a superior damage rating over the usual TP guns. The +1, to my knowledge, is the best Quick Draw gun available, but it is very rare; I have only seen it once in a Bazaar for 1M. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/db/Corsairgun.png Coffinmaker http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/9/9a/Coffinmaker.png With the latent unlocked there isn’t much between this and Corsair’s Gun. Murderer + Supremacy Earring (Set) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/ca/Murderer.jpg The set gives a MAB+2, but this doesn’t beat Corsair’s Gun. Peacemaker http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/8/86/72_-_Peacemaker.jpg Only mentioned here for the AGI+ bonus, which can be useful for Light/Dark Shots only. Please do not use it for the damage dealing shots though! Death Penalty The COR Mythic weapon. Testing has suggested Quick Draw damage is increased by approximately 20%. Magnatus Reward from completing Trial 898 of Trial of the Magians. Has a hefty DMG+7 bringing the total DMG up to 46 making this the best Quick Draw gun outside of Mythic. Huracan Reward from completing Trial 927 of Trial of the Magians. Quick Draw damage is comparable to the Magnatus listed above. Ammo (Bullets) Steel Bullet http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/1/14/Steel_bullet.JPG No questions asked! Head Corsair's Tricorne / Corsair's Tricorne +1 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/7/7e/C_tricorne.jpg Likely the only piece you’ll ever really need. Both versions add +10 damage to Quick Draw. The +1 has AGI+4 for accuracy. Skadi's Visor Another head option with a high amount of AGI. From Salvage. Anwig Salade http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/e/e2/Anwig_salade.png A reward from completing the A Moogle Kupo d’etat Add-On. The MAB+2 augment slightly misses the +10 damage available on the Corsair’s Tricorne. There are also far more useful augments for this piece. Diana Corona Obtainable from the Treasure Casket (brown) in Ro’Maeve. The latent is only active during Full Moon. Denali Bonnet http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/9/98/Denali_Bonnet.PNG One out of a possible 3 drops from completing Floor 100 of Nyzul Isle Investigation. Neck Crocodile Collar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/f/f9/CrocodileCollar.png Obtainable with Medals rank from Campaign Battle in Windurst Waters (S) with 30,000 AN (45,000 AN from outside allegiance). If you have no MAB+ pieces available this is a sound choice. Lleu's Charm A very nice mix of AGI with Ranged Accuracy/Attack for good measure. A rare drop of Mind Hoarder in Fei'Yin Caract Choker http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/d9/Caract.jpg Obtainable from the Treasure Casket (brown) in Ru’Aun Gardens. Less confusing than the Uggalepih Pendant. Uggalepih Pendant http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/6/65/UggalepihPendant.png This thing has a very confusing way to activate the latent of MAB+8. It is active whilst your MP is less than 51%, BUT, that the calculation only includes MP bonuses from visible equipment (Weapon, Shield, Head, Body, Hands, Legs, and Feet) and merits only. "Convert HP to MP" effects are not included in this calculation. It is also active when your MP is 0. It is a tricky piece to use properly, especially when you are /mage. In order to get rid of unwanted MP, use things like Physical Earrings (Converts 25MP to HP) and Cassie Earring (50MP to HP). Ears Moldavite Earring http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/1/1b/Moldavite_Earring.PNG A sheer blessing; get this earring! Drops off Mysticmaker Profblix in the Labyrinth of Onzozo. Novio Earring http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/6/6d/Novio_Earring.png Salivate then breathe – many of us will never get the chance to use this beauty. Drone Earring http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/c1/Drone_Earring.png A cheap way to get AGI on the ears Cassandra's Earring + Helenus's Earring (Set) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/a/a4/Casearring.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/8/83/Helenussearring.jpg The set matches what the Moldavite Earring can do with MACC+5. This combination, whilst taking up two slots, is one of the better ones you can find. These very rarely drop off two Weapon NMs: Blighting Brand in Sauromuge Champaign for the Cassandra’s Earring and Eldritch Edge in Rolanberry Fields for the Helenus’s Earring. Body Mirke Wardecors http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/b/b1/MirkeWardecors.png A possible reward from completing A Crystalline Prophecy Add-On. Relevant augments: Quick Draw Delay –5, Magic Accuracy +4, MAB +4 on top of a nice existing AGI+5. As you can merit Quick Draw Accuracy, the Quick Draw Delay/MAB is likely the better option. Denali Jacket http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/cf/Denali_Jacket.png Until Mirke Wardecors came along, this was the optimum body piece due to the AGI +10. It’s still a wonderful piece if you need extra accuracy. One out of a possible 3 drops from completing Floor 80 of Nyzul Isle Investigation. Blue Cotehardie / Blue Cotehardie +1 Also nice for /mage Aketon / Aketon +1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/4/4a/Aketon.JPG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/d8/Aketon_%2B1.jpg Another idea; one of the better AH pieces you can pick up. Especially the +1 Corsair's Frac / Corsair's Frac +1 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/7/7f/C_frac.jpg The +1 equals many of the other options around. Skadi's Cuirie http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/0/0e/SkadisCuirie.png Much like the Denali Jacket this has an ace AGI+ bonus. A very expensive Salvage piece. Hands Slim pickings here… Rover's Gloves ] A new drop from Barbaric Weapon in Xarcabard. These just scream Quick Draw with both AGI+ and MACC+ Skadi's Bazubands A nice boost. From Salvage. Commodore Gants / Commodore Gants +1 AGI+2/3 if you’re desperate. The NQ drops in Dynamis-Jeuno. Mage's Cuffs As above but available on the AH Rings There are several AGI+ ring: Garrulous Ring / Iota Ring – AGI+3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/3/3b/Garrulous_Ring.PNG http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/5/5a/Iota_Ring.png Emerald Ring – AGI+4 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/c6/EmeraldRing.png Breeze Ring / Nimble Ring – AGI+5 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/f/f0/Breeze_Ring.jpg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/ce/Nimble_Ring.gif And also: Omega Ring – MACC+3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/e/eb/Omega_Ring.png What you get will depend on your budget and inventory space. Back Very little here. Maybe you might get an augmented cape? Commander's Cape Your best option for the back slot. Not cheap though. Nomad's Mantle +1 Usually almost always available on the AH. Waist Scouter's Rope http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/f/f6/Scouter%27s_Rope.gif Although this is much more expensive these days, this is likely one of the best waist pieces you can get outside of any augmented gear you can get with MAB+/MACC+ on it Grenadier Belt http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/9/93/Grenadierbelt.PNG Drops off the SNM Dee Zelko the Esoteric in Castle Oztroja (S) Volant Belt http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/ca/VolantBelt.jpg Drops off the NM Prankster Maverix in Batallia Downs. Royal Knight's Belt / +1 / +2 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/9/93/RoyalKnightsBelt.PNG The +1 and +2 version have the same amount of AGI. Desert Sash (Galka) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/c4/DesertSash.png A very nice treat for any Galka COR Elemental Obis http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/6/61/Hyorin_obi.PNG These guarantee that any damage increase due to a day/weather effect present will be 100%. Each ones takes a considerable amount of time and effort to get, let alone considering getting all 8. How many of these you decide to get will likely depend on the events you do, your other jobs, inventory space and most importantly motivation. Available from the In the Name of Science quest in the Tavnazian Saefhold. Legs Denali Kecks http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/da/DenaliKecks.png They say good things come in 3s, well these very tasty leg pieces do just that. MAB+3, MACC+3 and AGI+3, these are a keeper and really the only piece you could want for QD. One out of a possible 3 drops from completing Floor 40 of Nyzul Isle Investigation. Desultor Tassets http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/6/63/Desultor_Tassets.png A potential reward from completing the A Shantotto Ascension Add-On, this piece with MAB+4 and MACC+4 (and a base AGI+2) will actually slightly out-do the Denali Kecks. If you don’t have Denali but you are desperate for an equivalent, these are a sound choice. You’ll just have to decide if you want to pass up on Haste and/or Movement Speed+ on a leg piece. Commodore Culottes http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/4/43/Commodorelegs.png Available from Dynamis-San d’Oria Corsair's Culottes +1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/8/8f/Corsair%27s_Culotte_1.jpg I don’t think these would at the top of the list of COR AF to upgrade but I’ll mention it anyway. War Brais / War Brais +1 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/b/b4/War_Brais.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/4/43/War_Brais_Plus_1.jpg Some of the highest increases to AGI available in this slot for a COR Feet Corsair's Bottes / Corsair's Bottes +1 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/f/f2/Corsairsbottes.png A very popular piece to upgrade, the +1 is very significant for the impressive AGI+5 Crimson Greaves http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/0/02/Crimson_greaves.png Nice for /mage. You’ll need the Wyrmal Abjuration: Feet off Genbu in Sky. Denali Gamashes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/2/2d/Denali_Gamashes.jpg A good choice for the feet slot if you don’t have anything else. One out of a possible 3 drops from completing Floor 20 of Nyzul Isle Investigation Wood M/F Ledelsens (Elvaan) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/0/0e/Wood_M_Ledelsens.gif o_O A staggering AGI+6 just for Elvaan! Custom M/F Boots (Hume) / Elder's Sandals (Galka) / Magna M/F Ledelsens (Elvaan) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/e/e9/Custom_M_boots.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/e/ea/Elder_sandals.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/5/59/MagnaMledelsens.jpg These are all pieces from the level 29 RSE and provide AGI+3. Only Hume, Galka and Elvaan need be interested though! 'Leaden Salute' This is just a short section to comment on the Mythic COR weaponskill, Leaden Salute. Unlike the other Marksmanship weaponskills COR can use, the damage Leaden Salute inflicts is entirely magical (darkness elemental). Due to this Leaden Salute cannot miss and will go through things like Magic Shield, Invincible and Perfect Dodge. It will be subject to resists, which you can lessen with Magic Accuracy The formula for calculating Leaden Salute damage is apparently this: 2 * (AGI – Enemy INT) + (fTP * + 2 + [(0.83 * [0.3 * AGI ) ] ) The damage formula is a bit complicated but in summary only the following things will affect the damage: *AGI *Magic Attack Bonus (adds x 1.XX damage where XX is the sum of all MAB) *Dark Staff / Pluto’s Staff (adds x1.1 / x1.15 respectively) *Soil Gorget / Shadow Gorget *TP: fTP modifiers: 100%: 4.0; 200%: 4.25; 300%: 4.75 Gun and Bullet DMG will not effect the damage. So it is likely that the gear build you use for Quick Draw will be very similar to what you use for Leaden Salute.